


Me and you

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Love, M/M, Sadness, Spooning, Talking, dinner together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: After Robert comes back from Vic’s06/08/2019





	Me and you

Aaron was making dinner when Robert came home. 

“Smells good.” He hung his jacket up and joined Aaron at the sink. 

“Lasagna. It’ll only be another 10 minutes.” 

Robert kissed his cheek. “Amazing.” He looked at the oven. 

“And yes, I have got some garlic bread before you ask!” 

“I wasn’t even..” 

“Yeah right. After last time and the lecture on how it’s not a proper meal without garlic bread.” 

Robert shrugged. “Can’t remember that.” His tone full of humour. He sighed deeply before leaning against the worktop. 

“How’d it go with Vic?” 

“Alright I guess. She calmed down.” 

“So she’s happy for us?”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I don’t know, maybe she’s right.” 

“No. I think you’re right Rob. We need something to look forward to. We should at least try.” 

“You meant it?” 

Aaron wiped his hands on the tea cloth. “Come here.” He pulled his husband into a hug. “I want kids with you more than anything.”

“After what I did?”

“To Lee.. if it was Liv who he’d hurt, I would’ve made sure he was dead. I can’t stand here and say I would’ve stood back and let him walk away, Because we both know I would have finished the job.”

Robert pulled away. “I love you.” 

“I know, you nightmare.” 

Robert kissed his lips softly. “Gonna grab a quick shower before dinner.” He walked up the stairs. “I smell like sex.” He winked before disappearing. 

. . 

“My cooking lessons did us good. This is really good Aaron.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He looked over to the sofa. “Wanna put a film on.?”

Aaron was silent as he looked down at his empty plate.

“No?” Robert questioned. 

“Maybe we can just…”

“What.. another round?” Robert smirked. 

He smiled and shook his head. “Nah. Just, maybe we could chill.” 

“Well, that’s what I was thinking with the film?”

“I mean just us. No TV, just me and you, relaxing.”

He nodded, understanding. “Sounds good.”

. . 

Liv walked in to see her brother’s asleep spooning on the sofa. She couldn’t not smile. Her eyes went to Aaron holding Roberts hand as it draped across his chest and the wedding ring that caught the light. She knew how special their relationship was and she also knew how bad it would be for her brother If Robert got sent down. It would be heartbreaking, just like the last time they had to be apart. 

She walked over, softly putting the blanket over them and quietly tiptoed upstairs. 

. . 

It was midnight when Robert woke up with a yawn. “Mmmm.” He pushed his face into Aaron’s shoulder before whispering. “We should go upstairs.” 

Aaron stirred, looking at the time on the big clock before agreeing and moving to stand up. “Soft.” He muttered. 

“What?” Robert frowned. 

“Putting the blanket over us.” 

“I didn’t.” He looked around and pointed.

Aaron followed his eye line. 

“Liv’s home.” 

“Thought she was still over at Gabby’s tonight!” 

“Obviously changed her mind.” Robert rubbed his eyes. “You’ll let her help you, won’t you?” 

“Help me?”

“If I get sent to prison. you’ll let people in?” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Aaron..”

“I have a big family. They’ll help me.”

He knew Aaron was as only saying it to stop Robert nagging him. “Promise?”

“Rob…”

“Promise me.” 

He took Roberts hand. “Promise. Now let’s get to bed.” 

Robert let it go but he knew if he got sent down, Aaron wouldn’t cope well, he knows, he’s felt that pain.


End file.
